


If You Don't Mind

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, kinda pre-Lavmilda but fun anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Because if there's one thing Lav can't stand, it's having her image ruined. Oh, and cat fights.





	If You Don't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

Lavender Brown had settled into a nice compartment on her own on the Hogwarts Express. She didn't feel very much like hanging out with Parvati right now, especially considering that Parvati didn't believe her when she said she was over Ron. Hello, weren't there more important things to care about? Like the fact that, leaving now after having completed their sixth year, the headmaster had died? Yes, Lavender had always thought Dumbledore a bit loony, but that didn't mean he had to die.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and shivered, chilly from the summer rain outside her window. She hadn't gotten the motivation up even to change out of her uniform yet.

The door to the compartment slid open and slammed shut, and Lavender rolled her eyes. "Parvati, I told you before—"

"Sorry, but I'm not your Indian girlfriend" came the snide reply. A pretty brunette with catlike eyes and sharp cheekbones sat down in the opposite corner.

Lavender eyed her. "Ah. Romilda Vane."

Romilda grimaced at her. "Lavender Brown. You're not being much of a social butterfly right now."

"Yeah, well, my mind's a bit clouded at the moment."

"Ooh, so the gossip has _brain_ cells, does she?" Romilda's lips curved up at the corners.

"Get over yourself!"

"Says the girl who wants to kill Hermione Granger."

"Tsk. Says the girl who wants to kill Ginny Weasley."

Romilda rolled her eyes. "Forget her. She can have Harry, for all I care. I don't think I'm the only one who's noticed by now how many people who are close to Harry die."

Lavender nodded. "I think every person in our House noticed that a long time ago."

The witches let a few minutes of silence pass. "And what about you and Ron?"

The blonde shook her head and grunted. "Do I really come off as such a slag?"

"You two _were_ always slobbering all over each other," Romilda stated with a laugh in her voice.

Lavender's temper flared to life. "Hey, hey, hey! That wasn't _slobbering_. There's nothing wrong with my snogging technique!"

The brunette smirked. "I dunno. I heard from someone who heard from someone who saw you guys all over the castle. And they said you guys looked more disgusting than oozing Flobberworms."

Now Lavender was hot under the collar. This girl loved getting under _everyone's_ skin! She hopped up from her bench and stood over Romilda. "Take. That. Back."

"Make me," Romilda retorted, glaring.

"You little—!" Lavender lunged, grabbing her by her jumper and yanking her up. She squeezed her eyes shut and did it: She kissed Romilda Vane. It was a funny sensation, a fluffy and tingly thing. Lavender had snogged a lot of boys over the recent few years, but this was her first girl. And…well, it was surprising how sensitive and delicate Romilda's mouth tasted. Once Romilda had gotten over the initial shock, she'd moved her mouth along with Lavender's, and it was similar to two wispy forms melding into one another. There wasn't any awkward clash of teeth or caught lips—it was almost as though a girl's lips had been made specifically to move with another girl's lips.

When Lavender backed off the younger Gryffindor, she realized she was breathless…and wanting more.

She wiped at her mouth, even though there was certainly no slobber to speak of. "I, uh… I definitely don't slobber all over the other person when I kiss them," Lavender stated as she sat down, her eyes darting out the window as her face reddened.

Romilda, cheeks also tinged with color, raised one dark eyebrow and stared at her cohort. "No, no, you don't." She cleared her throat and let a few minutes pass in silence. "Only boys, huh…?" she muttered under her breath.

Lavender overheard her and replied, eyes still on the fast-paced landscape, " _Always_ boys."

"Uh-huh."

The train rattled as it entered England, and the blonde released a slow breath. "But things can change."

Romilda watched her appraisingly and smiled as though she were plotting something. "That they do. That they do."

**Author's Note:**

> *lol* Of COURSE! Only Lav…and Romy. They always say that kissing a girl's quite unique if you're a girl. I like Lavmilda's chemistry, though. :]
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;)
> 
> 2017 note: *lol* Tho it's closer to pre-Lavmilda, there's just…little story here, sry. XD I do like the idea of their personalities interacting, tho. I think it could work.


End file.
